realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scardale
Maukthyn Harthin (NE hm Rog2/Exp6): a sly, swift-tongued, ugly man from a family that long ago branched off from the Aumersair clan (Lashan's bloodline), this longtime investor in Scardale spends most of his time in the capital of Sembia. He's grown VERY wealthy (enough to hire agents and spies in plenty, who are active throughout the Dalelands), and is said to trade in drugs and poisons (via some pirates of the Sea of Fallen Stars), as well as gemstones stolen from the Moonsea North, that pass into Sembia through Scardale and other ports (Scardale being his favorite because it avoids all Sembian scrutiny and taxation, and the Sembian port of Yhaunn being his fallback). --Imbar Darthaun (CN hm Rgr4): a handsome, charismatic adventurer who recalls the more carefree Scardale of his youth (he's almost reached forty summers in age, though he looks and acts half of that), and would like to 'retire' to rule a cleansed, more peaceful dale in which Sembia, Cormyr, Hillsfar, and Tantras would together establish law and administer justice, leaving Scardale as a 'free port' (that he could enjoy all the ladies of, more than one dark rumor insists). Darthaun can call on some longtime adventuring companions and allies (most of whom see conquering Scardale as one last, wild challenge that could win them a home for their declining years, and perhaps trade-riches with which to enjoy those graying seasons). --Jamrithra Sparmeth (CG hf Wiz2): this quiet, no-nonsense woman is plain, studious, and dignified. She came to Scardale only a summer ago, but claims descent from the lords of Scardale of old (about which, thanks to the tales told by some Aumersairs, there's much dispute). Some old local beliefs claim that the olden-times rulers of Scardale trained monsters, bred monsters to be even more horrific, and even bred WITH monsters -- and because Jamrithra is known to study the Art, some folk of Scardale believe she's one more "monster-tamer who'll terrorize us all, once she builds herself a tower and stocks it with her pet beasts." Those who've had more to do with Jamrithra doubt she has the character or the necessary magic to do anything of the kind, but say her temper and habit of insisting others obey her whims may well keep her from ever ruling the dale, even if Hillsfar and Sembia agreed tomorrow-morn that they'll both support her (which of course is very far from ever befalling). --Peldra Ammarask (LN hf P3, of Tyr): this bewitchingly beautiful, petite woman is both blessed and cursed with childlike good looks, which makes many folk want to mother or humor her, rather than seriously considering her for ever holding any position of authority. She arrived from Cormyr earlier this year, and is widely seen as a "dunderhead" agent for that realm (most folk of Scardale are certain the Forest Kingdom has designs on Scardale take Mistledale, and then Battledale, and then US!", and believe the Cormyreans are up to something subtle and long-term and devastating, but are sending ambitious little emptyheads like Ammarask in the meantime, mainly to keep anyone else from establishing a firm rule over Scardale). Peldra is, in truth, far from an emptyhead, and undertook to 'straighten out' Scardale after a suggestion from a senior priest of Tyr, who said he saw this both as a test of her and of great benefit to the dale, because "all places should know the security of clear, firm law and the alert, tireless enforcing of that law." --Sturtle Telarandon (LN hm Exp4): this pompous, drenched-in-visible-wealth merchant of Sembia would love to turn Scardale into his personal fiefdom. Hailing from Urmlaspyr, he has made fortunes upon fortunes, and after sending some agents in to buy everything in sight, can't believe that so many folk in Scardale are so stubborn as to not accept his blandishments and just clear out, so he can tear down their hovels and build grand mansions for all of his friends and toadies. Said stubborn locals fear that Telarandon is so beholden to other Sembian investors and trade-allies that every last one of them would be sent packing -- and, as a rule, they neither like nor trust rich Sembians. The clack in Scardale is that Telarandon is quite likely to give them a wagon full of gold and an empty one to pile all their belongings onto, let them start out of town, and then accuse them of stealing the wagons and all the coins and swording them on the spot (claiming both loaded wagons as his own). These five are just the most vigorously visible current claimants. Someone like Torm of the Knights would be just brim-gleeful watching the fun of all the unfolding scheming, but a lot of the folk of Scardale (who can't escape being caught in the middle of it, day after night) fervently wish and pray that all of these "ambitious daggers" would just GO AWAY.